Sorry
by PlainReader
Summary: Eren hums and Levi demanded to why he hums & what song is it. UnBeta. Slightly Eren/Levi pairing.


_Hello, _

_This is an Un-beta story-Sorry for the bad grammar/spelling I am working on that._

_Slightly m/m action Eren/Levi_

_The song is Wavin'Flag by K'naan_

_Do leave comments to improve_

_BTW, I don't own anything_

88888

Eren watch from the stairs, in an eagle point of view, he had stumble at upon it during one of the many cleaning frenzies of Levi's. From there he had a perfect view on everyone, and he couldn't be seen. There Eren could see everyone, he could see them fake happiness, laughs. As everyone was fighting back the guilty of being alive while comrades die. Fighting the grief and anger and the weight of the world yet also feeling the happiness of being alive too.

Eren could easily see the slight slump of back on them, how death hanged on them like a leech. He could see Armin, despite of still having a newbie status, he was with Erwin, Mobit and Mike planning, plotting, scheming a way to learn, capture and defeat the Titians with the least amount of deaths.

But it is a naive idea. No matter how much they plan or learn or spent pouring over plans, there is always going to be deaths. The question is who is going to die, be wound and fall. Eren ached as he could see signs on Armin of that same coldness and slump on the shoulder as the others. As Armin began to understand how what his role is, the mean of it and the responsibilities.

Not that he was the only one, Mikasa too, she began to show sign of a soldier that seen too much. Her eyes began to grow cold and distance. She was turning into Levi, even sometime there are moments she disappeared all together, like she was only a killing machine and lacking everything else. Despite of the way she act and appeared, she was sensitive and caring. But with every death, a part of her died. And while she didn't said anything, Eren knew something happen to her every time he went Titian. Like Eren knew she utter trust on Armin to protect him.

Mikasa stood with Levi as Zoe Hange measure them for some weird but usefully tool to kill Titians. She too was feeling pressure to learn more about the Titians and Eren. The possibilities of more people like Eren was, are roaming around unnerved to say the least. Without mention how now there was the question about how the Titians seem to be growing stronger, smarter each day.

The others Jean, Reiner, Bertolt, Connie, Ymir, Sasha, Krista, and IIse lay around lounge enjoying the rare moments of peace. In faking training, playing cards, read or listen to each other talking with open eyes or not. Enjoying how they were together, having fun laughing since whom know if one of them were going to die the next they leave. Whose friend was going to be alone because they die?

"Ahh, where is that piece of shit? He missed a spot." Levi shouted as he stare a spot in the wall where there exist a non-existing dirt while he was wired up.

Eren sighing, sometimes he wished that was back inside Wall Maria protection. There Mikasa would follow him to childish adventures, kicking more ass than he did. All while Armin, supply the smart …and the fights. There he didn't know about pain, death and desolation. Going back to his room, Eren pass Levi's room, there he stood for. Yet despite of everything, he still likes how he was living. He like the strangeness group they had formed. He like the sense of family they now had despite his love for his mother and father. Even the love/hate feeling he felt towards Levi.

Remaking his bed, Eren thought fondly, when the light but heavy steps of an angry Levi broke through. "You piece of shit, can't-What are you doing?"

"What?"

"What were you doing?"

"I was remaking the bed as it dirty."

"No stupid, I get that. What is that you were humming?"

"I was not humming."

"Yes, you were."

Eren frown, before hid smirk as an idea pop in his head. "So how did it go?"

Levi narrowed his eye in a silent question and warming.

"So I can remember?" Eren said as Levi lifted hand to his face like withholding the urge to punch Eren. Levi scowl, as he tried to remember the melody, "mmm-mm-m-mmmmm, I think."

"Oh, that. I remember, it is a song, Armin taught to me." Eren answer absently as an idea formed in his head. Not noticing the flash of anger in Levi's eyes, as he ask, "hey, Levi, can I have tomorrow off?"

"What did you say, vermin?"

"I can have tomorrow off. I want to do thing. I won't leave the castle."

"Oh you can," Levi said smiling his non-smile, "after you finish re-cleaning the whole castle again."

Bastard, Eren thought as Levi walked away with a slight bounce his step.

Eren lean against simple wooden head bed, holding Levi's hand. Waiting for Levi to open his eyes, Eren glance aimless at the window thinking how he got hurt. Eren had been working on re-cleaning the whole castle. When everyone came back in a rush carrying a injury Levi. Apparently while training on of the recruits was got tangle. Levi was going to cut him loose, when at the same time that same recruit raised his blade to cut himself loose. Only for him to stab Levi above the hip.

"Shut up, idot," a weak Levi mumbled.

Eren try to pull his hand from Levi as he stood up, shouting as he look over Levi. "Levi, are you okay?"

"I said shut up, you little shit. And you yell." Levi said stronger trying to sit up.

"Don't try to sit up. Hange said you need to stay down."

"Why are you holding my hand?"

"I ah I mm was," Eren started to said as he try to pull his hand away from Levi. "Hange told me to check your temperature in case of an infection. I was using your hands since I know hate when people touch you."

Levi still weakly narrowed his eye as he slowly lost the battle with exhaustion. "Oh, I see."

Eren lean back as he sat back down watching over at Levi.

"Why do you keep sing that song?"

"What?"

"You always hum that song. Why? Do you have some pathetic crush on Armin." Levi glare at Eren from where he lay down.

"What? No No, I love Armin as a brother. And Mikasa would castrate me or worst if I touch her boyrfriend."

"That doesn't mean anything. You could be fucking him." Levi glare even more intense if it was possible.

"What? NO NO," Eren said stand up from his seat, cross his arm forming x's as repeat no. "Armin found it in an old book about sports. And well it is something like a battle song, despite it being about sport and couldn't help I like it."

"What?" Levi ask looking interested.

"Yeah, we were looking through old things that Armin grandfather keep. And we came across to this book about an game call soccer. Apparently every four years almost all the nations would send a team of soccer players to play against other each. The winner would get this trophy each they would fight again for it after another four years. They had a new songs for each tournament. One of them was this one. I liked it, Mikasa and Arnim didn't so much."

"Sing it to me."

"What?"

"I said sing it to me."

"Okay," Eren clear his throat as his nerves shot up.

_oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh  
Give me freedom,_

_Give me fire  
Give me reason  
Take me higher_

_See the champions, take the field now  
Unify us  
Make us feel proud_

_in the streets, our heads are lifted  
as we lose our inhibition  
celebration its around us  
every nation all around us_

_Singing forever young  
Singing songs underneath that sun  
Lets rejoice in the beautiful game  
And together at the end of the day we all say_

_When I get older I will be stronger  
They'll call me freedom, just like a waving' flag  
and then it goes back x4_

_When I get older, I will be stronger  
They'll call me freedom just like a wavin' flag  
And then it goes back, and then it goes back  
And then it goes, oh,oh,oh,oh,oh_

_give you freedom  
give you fire  
give you reason  
take you higher._

_Born to a throne, stronger than Rome  
A violent prone, poor people zone  
But it's my home, all I have known  
Where I got grown, streets we would roam_

_Out of the darkness, I came the farthest  
Among the hardest survival  
Learn from these streets, it can be bleak  
Accept no defeat, surrender we treat_

_So we struggling, fighting to eat  
And we wondering when we'll be free  
So we patiently wait for that faithful day  
It's not far away, but for now we say_

_When I get older I will be stronger  
They'll call me freedom just like a wavin' flag  
And then it goes back, and then it goes back  
And then it goes back, oh_

_So many wars, settling scores  
Bringing us promises, leaving us poor  
I heard them say 'love is the way'  
'Love is the answer,' that's what they say_

_But look how they treat us, make us believers  
We fight their battles, then they deceive us  
Try to control us, they couldn't hold us  
'Cause we just move forward like Buffalo Soldiers_

_But we struggling, fighting to eat  
And we wondering, when we'll be free  
So we patiently wait for that faithful day  
It's not far away but for now we say_

_When I get older I will be stronger  
They'll call me freedom just like a wavin' flag  
And then it goes back, and then it goes back  
And then it goes back, and then is goes_

_When I get older I will be stronger  
They'll call me freedom just like a wavin' flag  
And then it goes back, and then it goes back  
And then it goes back, and then it goes  
And then it goes_

_And everybody will be singing it  
And you and I will be singing it  
And we all will be singing it_

_When I get older I will be stronger  
They'll call me freedom just like a wavin' flag  
And then it goes back, and then it goes back  
And then it goes back, and then it goes_

_When I get older I will be stronger  
They'll call me freedom just like a wavin' flag  
And then it goes back, and then it goes back  
And then it goes back, oh_

_When I get older, when I get older  
I will be stronger just like a wavin' flag  
Just like a wavin' flag, just like a wavin' flag  
Flag, flag, just like a wavin' flag_

Eren glance down as Levi was sleeping again, he couldn't help smile. Levi was so indifferent all the time, that his sleep expression of relax almost child-like face was shocking, if not, cute. Eren lean over to see him better. He barely realizes then that Levi in fact was not that much older of him. Fill with an inexplicable feeling, Eren want to hold him and promise him that he would never have to face death again. But Eren couldn't, he would be lying. Beside Levi would never let him. He thrives on his independent. Beside Levi would kill him, if Eren confess his feelings more than comrade.

Eren sigh lean to give Levi the barest of a kiss on the lips, whispering "I am sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

Eren shot back at the words. "Le-vi, I tho-ught you were sleeping."

"I was till I felt someone towering over me. Survival skill. Now what are you sorry for?"

"I –"

Levi raised an eyebrow looking intimidating despite of sleep deprive look his eye held, "answer me."

"I am sorry for you to be suffering."

"Idiot, there's nothing you could do to stop that but that is not what you meant."

Eren nodded his head not understand everything Levi said. "What? No. That is everything." Eren went on to cover it up, as he caught up with what Levi said.

"Eren…"Levi started, as he tense, getting ready to attack Eren to get his answer.

"Really, there's nothing else." Eren answered rubbing the back of his neck looking everywhere but Levi. Suppressing a smile, Levi took advantage and launching himself at Eren. However, miscalculating just how weak he was. Levi landed on top of Eren instead of forcing Eren down the ground with him on top of Eren. "Levi, are you okay," Eren question Levi even though he was fully aware of Levi's warm body in his arms. Ignoring him, Levi grunt forcing Eren down on his bed, making himself deadweight, before turn them over. Straddling Eren at the waist and pining his arms over his head.

"Now, tell me what were you ask forgiveness for." Levi asked deadpan.

"Ahh..aa..nothing." Eren ask gulp thinking about everything expect Levi on top of him.

"Oh really now," Levi ask smirking, "you know Eren, I am always get what I want."

Eren watching as Levi lift in a smirk, making all or any of the blood he had go south. Oh shit, he was –_Ahh_ Eren moan as Levi grinding his crotch against his accidently as he lean forward breaking Eren train of thought.

"What! You are hard." Levi said with a bit of a wonder as he grind himself against Eren confirm it. Eren couldn't help but moan with each brush.

"Yeah, now please let me go," Eren gritted out as try to lift Levi off of him.

"Oh no no, we are going to have fun," Levi smile, as he reach for a pair of handcuff he always has for Eren. Not for this purpose, but…

"What? No," Eren shout as he pull Levi away from as his chest ache. "No, I want to be a fling, or comrade comfort or anything like that."

"What? Are you saying you want something more than a quick fuck?" Levi asked incredulous.

"Well, yeah, that was what I was apologizing for. I like you for you . Not that don't have a nice body," Eren added quick seeing Levi glare. "But I like your vulgar mouth, your clean freak beliefs, your strength, your loyalty. I like you. I was apologizing because that is only a burden to you even if you didn't know. Because I am angry for the pain you suffer, for any loss or discomfort. And show it since I can't hide anything. It must be a hassle to deal with me."

"Oh," Levi reply after a brief while of silence.

"Yeah, oh." Eren say, "I guess I would go back to my room."

"NO." Levi shouted raising his hand to stop. Eren stop and turn back to Levi who sat on his bed. "I …I ..I want to hear the song again." Levi said.

Eren stood confuse before nodding, he walked to the chair beside the bed. But Levi grab his hand and pull him towards the bed. Not pushing him for anything more, but just to make him sit on the bed. Eren settle himself in, before starting to hum to start singing. As Levi slowly curl himself on Eren, relax to let the sleep overtake.

"I am sorry as well," Levi murmur sleepily yet gently, "you are still going to wash my bed tomorrow, brat."


End file.
